Recently, computing systems (also referred to as data processing systems) including a plurality of memories having different characteristics (e.g., operating speed) have been proposed. For example, a memory channel storage (MCS) and a solid state drive (SSD) Include a nonvolatile memory (NVM). A memory system, including a memory channel storage (MCS), a solid state drive (SSD) and a nonvolatile memory (NVM) also include a volatile memory (VM) as a buffer memory for the nonvolatile memory (NVM). Therefore, a processing method for more efficient access to two or more memories of a memory system which have different characteristics is required.